


Buzz

by VesuvianPancake



Series: Buzz [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesuvianPancake/pseuds/VesuvianPancake





	1. Part 1

The wind roared through the forest. The rain pounded on the dirt and plants. Link had his eyes on the target- a brown werewolf. He had no reason to hunt him, it was just his job. He then paused in the middle of the rain and fog to look around.

"DAMMIT!" Link cried. "Where did he go...?" He tried to spot any bit of brown fur. Seeing none to the left, he turned right. And there he saw barely a tuft of the fur in some mulberry bushes. "Gotcha."

He dashed down the hill. The werewolf started to run off again. Link stopped at the mulberry bush, grabbing a handful of the berries, and snacking on a few while running after him. Those definitely gave him some fuel. He ran faster and stopped when he found a road. The werewolf stopped in the middle of the road upon discovering that Link was no longer following him. Link heard the sound of a car engine nearby and saw a car driving on the road, dangerously close to the werewolf.

"LOOK OUT!" Link cried.

Not even a second later, the car ran straight into the werewolf with a loud crunch. The car continued to drive on the road while the werewolf laid limp in the middle of the road, his chest hitching up and down quickly. Link dashed to the werewolf's side. "Oh, jeez..." he muttered. "Oh jeez, oh, jeez, oh jeez..." He then felt a slight buzzing feeling being near the werewolf... but paid no mind to it. He stood up and looked up at the sky. 

"It'll be day soon..." he muttered. He looked down at the werewolf, who seemed to be staring right at him. Link sighed and knelt down in front of him again. He took off his cloak. 

"Don't move," Link said. He wrapped the cloak around the werewolf's torso and then hoisted the animal into his arms. There the buzz was again, only stronger. The werewolf whined softly.

"Sorry if it hurts," Link muttered. He then started running up a hill and towards a cottage. He opened the front door and headed inside. The fireplace was on and it was quite cozy. He headed to the fireplace and lied the werewolf down next to it. He stood up straight again and hustled to the kitchen. The sound of drawers opening and cupboard doors slamming shut could be heard. Link then came back with several rolls of bandages.

"Hold still," Link said. he gently wrapped the bandages around the werewolf's rib cage. "Aaand... done."

The werewolf barked at him, causing Link to jump. Suddenly a pang of guilt hit Link hard in the chest. Link looked down.

"Sorry for trying to hunt you..." he murmured. "It was a foolish attempt."

The werewolf said nothing and instead closed its eyes, letting out a small whimper. Link sighed and crawled to a beanbag by the window. "Bark if you need anything, I guess..." he mumbled as he wrapped himself in a blanket. The rain had stopped and the clouds were gone. The sky was turning a grayish blue. The sun would rise soon... Link curled up in the beanbag, being the right size to do so, and fell asleep. The werewolf stared right at him.

 _"That's him..."_ the werewolf said. _"That's my mate..."_


	2. Part 2

The next evening, Link woke up to find the werewolf still lying there by the fireplace, but in his human form and covered by Link's cloak. The werewolf was staring right at him with his chocolate brown eyes. Link stared right back at him.

"... feeling better?" he asked.

The werewolf gave him a strange look, as if he were wondering why he would ask that after he tried to kill him. Link couldn't blame him. Link shook his head.

"Never mind," he sighed. He stood up and headed to the kitchen. The werewolf watched him go and let out a small whine. Link peeked through the door. "What, are you lonely?"

The werewolf whined again. 

"I'll take that as a yes."

Link smiled and headed back into the living room and then lied on the couch. The werewolf then shifted back into his wolf form, climbed onto the couch and lied right on top of him. Then there was a strong buzz that flowed through both of them. Link gasped and let out a soft chuckle.

"What are you doing-- hey, that tickles!" Link started to laugh because the werewolf began to lick his face. Link laughed until he could barely breathe, and only then did the werewolf stop licking him. Link then sat up and stroked the wolf's head. "You're adorable," he said, smiling.

The werewolf barked as if he were saying "thanks". Link smiled.

"You're welcome," Link continued to pet him. "So I've noticed that in your human form, you're kinda... sorta... _naked_. I have some clothes you can put on."

The werewolf nodded and got off the couch. Link started walking back to his bedroom and the werewolf started to follow.

* * *

Link sat outside his room, waiting for the werewolf to get dressed. There was only one outfit from when he actually thought he was going to be taller than 4'9 and he hoped it fit him. Then he heard footsteps and the werewolf stepped out of the bedroom. His black hair was brushed and fluffy on his head. His tan skin matched well with the red and white clothes he wore. He looked down at Link and smiled.

"Hi," he said. There was a faint buzz between them from how close together they were.

"Hello," Link replied, looking up at him with a smile.

"So... what's your name?"

"Link. You?"

"Miles."

Link nodded and stood up. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Miles answered. He reached forward to shake his hand, but the buzz got stronger and he pulled his hand away.

"What is that buzzing?" Link asked.

"... it's a werewolf thing..." Miles answered. "I'm not sure if it affects any other species, though."

"... Is it when you find a mate or something?" Link looked up at him, his cheeks flushed a bit. 

"I... yeah..." Miles answered, nodding slightly. "Not that I have a problem with you being my mate or whatever, I... is it okay with _you_?"

"Yeah, it's fine with me..." Link answered.

"Cool..."

Since that day, their relationship had grown stronger and stronger. They've had their moments, they've had their downs and ups, but in the end, they've stayed together.


End file.
